


Bound to Happen

by kaminikaku



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: Akanishi Jin and Kamenashi have history, and a connection, but that doesn’t mean things are perfect between them at all.  When Jin goes solo, the connection unravels but the thread remains.  Can they find a way to repair it?  Are they bound to each other, or bound to break?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/gifts).



> This is set in current day, canon as far as possible but there is not even a mention of Meisa so let’s pretend that Jin left KAT-TUN to go solo, and that’s all. No Wife, no Kids. I tried to stay within your wants, eternalmurasaki, and I hope that you enjoy this. The main prompt I used for this was prompt number one : “I guess deep down I knew this was bound to happen someday.”

**April 13 2014 Makuhari Messe**   


“Kamenashi? He’s here?” Jin stares at Sekiya, who nods her head, and points discretely at her headset.

“Confirmed it myself,” she answers quietly. “He was on the guest list, and backstage confirmed he came in the VIP entrance ten minutes ago.”

“He’s in the VIP section?” Jin grins at her, a wide smile showing his teeth.

“Absolutely,” she responds, “but maybe you want….” she trails off as Jin pats her shoulder in thanks and hurries away, then finishes with only empty air as her audience, “maybe you want me to go and grab him and find you somewhere a little more private?” She sighs gently, then switches her microphone on and asks the venue manager to dim the lights in the stadium a little if possible, or as much around the VIP area as possible. 

“Akanishi?” Kame stares at him. Jin stares back.

This was a little more awkward than Jin had imagined.

“It’s been a while,” Jin says. 

Kame nods.

“How have you been?” Jin asks.

Kame fidgets with the cuffs of his leather jacket. “Busy,” he responds automatically, and when Jin’s lips curve into an amused smile, he forces himself to add details. “Lots of training for baseball, lots of TV, concert meetings. The usual.”

Jin nods. “I heard the countdown concerts in Osaka went well.”

“Yeah. They did.” Kame doesn’t know what else to say, and at that moment Jin also looks lost for words. Around them, the VIP area is getting busier, as the concert start time gets closer.

“I left the agency,” Jin blurts out the words, and Kame actually laughs, a real amused laugh.

“I know.”“You do?”

“I saw it on morning television.”

“Oh.”Jin bites his lip. “I meant to tell people personally, but Johnny and Mary said that if I did they would see it as a breach of confidentiality. Julie had papers she made me sign.”

Kame raises an eyebrow. “When did that ever stop you?”

“I was trying to leave on good terms.”

“Again, when did that ever stop you?” Kame realizes that may have been a little harsher than he intended when he sees Jin flinch slightly. “How have you been? Life outside suiting you?” he asks in apology.

“Yeah. I'm keeping busy, making plans. I can’t say anything for sure yet, but I am working things out. I’m hoping to have things in place by July.”

“I’m glad,” and for a second the world pauses, as Kame realizes he means that with every part of him. He holds Jin’s gaze and wonders if Jin can tell. He thinks Jin can. “Make it count.”

“I will.”

Someone pushes past Jin, jostling him from behind and the moment is broken. The VIP area is almost full, and for the first time Jin realizes that they have an audience, even if everyone close to them is being very polite about not openly staring. He stretches out a hand, and Kame automatically takes it; the handshake is strong, brief and professional. No one except Kame knows that Jin has surreptitiously slipped a business card into Kame’s hand.

“Take care.” They say it together, pause and laugh, the tension breaking and then Jin is bowing and Kame bows in return and Jin disappears into the crowd.In the minutes before Bruno Mars arrives on stage, a few people from the seats nearby tweet about having seen Kamenashi and Akanishi talking to each other.

**

He sits in the backseat of the taxi, and turns the business card over and over between his fingers. The paper is clean and white, stiff and smooth, and in the darkness he can’t read the details. 

Not that he really wants too. Maybe. It’s.. difficult. Right? What was he meant to do? Give it back? Refuse to take it? Deliberately lose it somewhere between the moment Jin slipped it into his hand and the time he should use it?

There isn’t a lot of traffic, the toll way is remarkably clear and the streetlights are giving him regular pools of light so maybe if he concentrates he could read it. Maybe. He holds it up to the window, and in the waves of light he sees it. 

The front is simple, just a black loopy font design logo of his first name, and on the back a handwritten set of numbers. He can’t tell if the numbers were a hasty scrawl or a deliberately clear message. Maybe it would serve Jin right if he accidentally left it in the back of the taxi and Jin could deal with whoever decided to check to see if the number was real?

That’s the moment he sees it. 

The little message in the top left corner, above the phone number. 

KK. Call me. 

Only that. 

In tiny writing. The taxi stops at a red light and Kame holds it close to the window, just to double check.

He’s not blind, and not mistaken. The black ink is clear, the message carefully written, not dashed off under pressure. 

Jin meant it. Prepared it.

Had it ready and waiting.

Kame pulls out his phone and slips the business card carefully into the space between the case and the back of the phone. Tonight was not the time, but … sometime soon. He’d know when the time was right.

***  
Three weeks later, Kame sends Jin a short message, and five minutes after that Kame has a new friend on Line. No one ever accuses turtles of being speedy.

Maybe this time, slow but steady will win the race? The only problem is that Kame doesn’t actually know for sure what the race is, where it is going, or whether he really wants to win. He just knows that being in the race is apparently where he should be.  
**

It takes time.

Now that there is no outside pressure, no misunderstandings over times or responsibilities or priorities or blame or intentions.

It takes time, and it’s not easy, and both of them have their moments where they send something in the line chat window and then send another message to clarify the last message because maybe the words won't have the same tone as they intended.

Neither of them wants to screw this up.

Whatever this actually is.

Sometimes there can be 10 messages in ten minutes, sometimes days can go by with nothing. Sometimes a message appears first letting the other now that an overseas trip is looming or the next week will be crazy, and at other times an apologetic stamp will appear along with a report of where unexpected travel took him. 

Sometimes it’s an amusing photo or meme, because that’s all the time they have to spare.Congratulations on releases, and best wishes on concert dates and _otsukare_ mentions on finished tours or filming if they could.

Sometimes it’s a snarky observation on something the other was doing, designed to tease and joke, sometimes it was a heads up about a rumor heard third or fourth hand about their lives or colleagues past or present. Sometimes it’s an observation about how hot or not a hairstyle is, or whether fashion was a choice, or an obligation.

Sometimes it develops into squabbles over who had started wearing the round Lennon style glasses and floppy hat first and who should just acknowledge that they were copying their style, and it obviously worked better on them.

Rarely, squeezed into schedules that were crowded with music, film, tv and other responsibilities, there is time for them to share a drink, a bowl of ramen and even once coffee at 3 pm in a small coffee shop in Ginza. 

Whatever it is, neither of them want to stop. 

It’s better than when it was cold glares and freezing silent meetings or words designed to cut without care for how deep they landed. It is better than that time.

It’s still not one hundred percent comfortable, it’s still not effortless and maybe it never will be. It never really had been, even when their most serious arguments had been about which video game to play.

It is getting easier though. 

Both are willing to see where this goes.

**

**November 24 2015**

Normally he wouldn't watch TV like this, but he’s waiting for the embassy in Beijing to call and confirm whether he needs a special visa to attend the award ceremony in December. Not for the first time, he is very very glad that he has people to follow up this stuff. CEO was a great idea when it meant he could make the music he wanted to. It was a bad bad bad bad bad idea if people expected him to know what paperwork he needed to do. If all he had to was answer the phone and answer the questions, that was doable. 

He wasn’t intending to watch Best Artist. It was just meant to be background TV noise, and he had the remote control ready to turn down the volume when the call came.

Instead he hits the volume up button, a sixth sense telling him that something is wrong. The fans screaming confirms it. Jin wants to call, but he knows that Kame wouldn't be able to answer the phone even if he wanted to.

Even so, he clutches his phone and has the line application open.

All he can do is keep watching the television screen, not believing what his ears are hearing or his eyes seeing, disbelieving that they would really make the four of them perform straight after Taguchi made that announcement, and then wincing as Kame starts singing and the four of them somehow manage to make it through their song. _Dead or Alive_. Damn that’s cold.

Finally, he sends a shocked face sticker, and a quick message. That is all he can do. That, and wait.

Four hours later, Kame reads the message on his phone, while he is hiding briefly in a toilet cubicle in Makuhari Messe. The shocked face sticker, the simple words that say I saw it, the question are you ok, the offer to call him if he needed anything. It wasn't the only message like that he had received, but it was the only one that came from someone who might understand the mix of feelings he currently had. Someone who he might just punch in the face if he happened to see him today.

Jin checks, sees Kame has read the message and waits.

Ten minutes later an angry turtle stamp pops up in the window. Then a tired one. Lastly, one holding a sign with OK written on it. An encouraging panda stamp arrives next, followed by Gudetama striking a pose as encouraging as possible for an egg. 

Jin doesn’t notice the animated hearts that flood the screen until after he has sent the stamp. He’s not quite sure what to do, and then Kame responds with a cat that throws hearts at him through the screen, and Jin decides to chalk it up to stress and read nothing more into it.

Likewise, Kame sits quietly in the backseat of a car speeding away from Makuhari Messe, waiting to see if Jin will object to his stamp choice.

No objections come.

**

**March 22 2016**

There has been no chance for them to catch up in person, no chance for more than short conversations made up of stickers and bubbles of text but Jin takes what he can get. Normally, Jin is ok with that, because Kame is busy, he is busy too and there is no time because they are busy and so long as that is the reason, things are normal, and neither of them are in the wrong, or angry or ..whatever. Still he would really like Kame to answer his question. He’s had almost 23 hours to think about it now.

He’s not sure. Not sure whether he should tweet it or not, and not sure what Kame’s answer would be, and he needs to know soon before he loses his nerve.

Will people take it the wrong way? 

Does he care?

Not really. A bit. His choice. His thoughts. He’s living life his own way now, he's fought for it, but even so, given the baggage the last three of them standing are hauling around these days, he doesn’t want to spark something that turns into a firestorm of upset people.

His phone lights up, and he checks the screen. Kame has sent him a thumbs up.

OK then.

Jin types out the message, it’s just one word in the end. ‘ _Congratulations_ ’. People who know, they will understand. His finger hovers over the tweet button for a few seconds before he taps it.

Done.

Two minutes later Kame sends him a turtle stamp holding a thank you sign.

Jin releases a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

***

**March 31 2016**

It started as a joke. Taka was drunk, he was drunk, Zen was drunk, Josh was drunk, Shun was drunk, Shirota was drunk, possibly everyone else in the building was also drunk, maybe everyone within a 250 meter radius of their table was drunk. Mass intoxication would have been a great answer as to why. If everyone was drunk, then it was just a joke and everyone would have forgotten about it and never brought it up again.

Jin should have known that Taka would remember it. 

Remember it and start messaging him about it.

And messaging him about it.

With the occasional message passed on via Shun or Zen.

Now he has this latest message blinking at him on his phone and he doesn’t know what to do.

‘ _When do we start?_ ’

Jin hesitates, fingers tapping against his phone case. He really doesn’t know what to say.

Then his phone vibrates again, and a new message lights up.

‘ _Next time I ask via twitter._ ’

Jin still hesitates. 

He really doesn’t know if this is a good idea. It could be a bad one. It could annoy people and give twitter lots of reasons to start trolling him again. 

And… would it be in bad taste for him to do this when KAT-TUN was heading into a recharge period? Given he left KAT-TUN to go solo and this was definitely not solo? Even though there had been a hell of a lot of stuff that had happened and it was six years ago, but still.

And…could he really bother Kame with this when he was in the middle of dealing with KAT-TUN heading into concert preparations and who knows what else?

‘ _Opening twitter now ~_ ’

Jin sends back a message telling him to wait 5 fucking minutes, and he can almost hear Takayuki snorting. 

Before he can talk himself out of it, he sends Kame a garbled message asking if he would be ok with Jin forming a unit with Taka, or whether it would be a problem, or whether it might be bad timing, or whether it would be fine because it could take some of the heat off the tabloids looking for KAT-TUN scandal, or whether it was weird that Jin was even asking, or whether it might be a good idea?

Kame sends back a puzzled turtle sticker. ‘ _Why would I mind? Why do you think people would be angry?_ ’

_‘I said I was going solo.’_

_‘That was a long time ago.’_

_‘I don’t want to cause trouble.’_

_‘I think KAT-TUN has a monopoly on that right now._ ’ Kame sends a laughing turtle sticker. _‘If you are really worried about fan reaction; April Fool’s Day is coming up._ ’

This time, Jin is the one who sends the thumbs up sticker.

The next day, Jin posts a carefully staged photo to Instagram to test the waters. Would people accept a possible new collaboration between him and Takayuki?

The reaction seems to say yes, yes indeed they would. Jin isn't sure whether he is relieved, excited or slightly weirded out by it.

**

Jin waits for it. He sits, on edge, expecting the message to come for weeks. Possibly months, but to be honest with himself, the expectation kicks into a higher gear in February when the news of the recharge period hits. Kame gives no sign of the real amount of stress he is under, they send messages and jokes and things back and forth as it has become normal to do so, but Kame is a master at boxing off stress and showing the face he thinks people want to see.

The messages from Kame get fewer and shorter, but he reads everything Jin sends to him, and there are enough responses to show he is ok, and trying.

When the anniversary comes and goes, and Kame acts normal and is still responsive, Jin is happy but wary.

Jin sends short clips of songs asking his opinion, Kame sends yes or no responses and the occasional thumbs up, showing he listens to them, but is also not trying to sway Jin’s own musical impulses. He knows Kame is busy so he doesn’t push.

Then Kame sends him a short clip of their new song, _kimi no yume boku no yume,_ and it is just his own vocal line and then the criticism from the producer’s booth. Jin listens to it on loop for ten minutes, memory hitting him sharp and long, and then he sends back an impassioned message telling Kame to stick to his instincts because the criticism is fucking wrong, and that it is perfect and if he wants to come and record it in the Go Good studio he is welcome any time and Jin is basically sleeping there at the moment any way so it’s not a problem.

He hits send and then wonders if maybe that was a little extreme, but the laughing turtle stamp that comes back reassures him that maybe it was exactly what Kame had needed. 

Concert week is the next sign, but Jin doesn’t think Kame realizes how much he is giving away. Jin sends messages, normal messages for them, and Kame reads them in chunks of messages. Concert weeks are always hectic and this one is intense with the concerts so close together on top of the usual idol stuff they have scheduled plus all the anniversary stuff, plus recharge pressure, so it is understandable that Kame’s time is taken up with almost every minute of the day scheduled and accounted for. So Jin keeps it as light and breezy as he can, with funny stories and snarky observations and links to new Louboutin shoes that he may like and eventually even comments on their concert costumes from the photos that start to pop up, and Kame reads them all. He keeps sending the smiling _ganbarimasu_ turtle stamp, the one that waves a little japanese flag as he heads towards Mount Fuji as a sign that he is trying hard and doing his best. 

The first time, Jin smiles and thinks it is appropriate. After the first Tokyo concert, Jin realizes Kame hasn’t sent him any other response for days.

He hesitates. Once upon a time he would have pushed, demanded to know what Kame was thinking or if he was really reading the messages, but - now he could tell when Kame was holding on by his fingernails. Jin settles for sending him encouraging him stamps and demands that they give the best concerts ever. After the Saturday concert Kame sends a tired turtle stamp in response to his own stamp with pandas offering a cup of tea and saying _otsukare_ to show he had worked hard which reassures Jin more than words might have at that point.

Through finalizing his own album and getting all the promotion stuff ready to announce it, Jin worries. He checks the the news reports and the online stories, and through it all, Kame is the rock. Nakamaru cries, even Ueda cries, but Kame stands firm, refusing to give into the tears that the others had shown. Jin watches the news coverage, and when Kame starts to speak, the husky tone and measured breath tells him how hard Kame was trying to stay strong, and how determined he was to not break. 

It’s that knowledge of how strong Kame was, how much that show of strength came from within him that stays with Jin as he makes the final adjustments to his own album. Zen knows that he is off, can see that he is not his usual self, but he has been there long enough to be able to have a good guess at why. 

So he doesn’t ask awkward questions, and he doesn't say anything when Jin is scrolling through his phone and a news article about the last Tokyo concert appears. He sees the way Jin’s shoulders slump as a sudden wave of guilt and worry hits him. Even if Jin logically knows that these concerts are not his fault, that KAT-TUN moved on without him, there is still a part of him that looks back and wonders how things would have turned out differently if they hadn’t made him choose. Could he really have done both? Would he have wanted to and could he have given enough to both, or not enough to either?

Jin shakes his head and turns back to the sound board in his studio and starts the next track, then wants to pound his head against the desk. He means every word that he wrote in _Pinocchio_ but he really can’t listen to that song right now. Beside him, Zen silently watches and waits, then taps him on the shoulder. Jin pulls of his headphones. “Take the guitar and get in the studio,” Zen says.

“What for?”

“Just do it. Trust me.”

Jin picks up the electric guitar, the strap settling across his shoulder as he walks into the booth, looking back through the clear panel at Zen. Headphones wait patiently on the mike stand, and Jin slips them on, smoothing his hair back under the band. Zen counts him in, three two one, and then the opening chords of _Eat Your Heart Out_ flood through the speakers into his ears and soul, and Jin starts to play and sing and lose himself in his music.

It’s good to have friends you can trust who also know what you need. That’s why he knows he has to wait for Kame to message him.

**May 17 2016**

When Jin checks the message, it’s just an address and a time and he knows that Kame is ready to talk.

It’s also a really bad time because he is meant to be preparing concert materials, and tomorrow he needs to be in a meeting in the office to co-sign the venue booking contracts, so tonight he plans to double check venue names so he doesn’t look like an idiot if someone asks him something specific and he doesn’t know if they are talking about Saitama or Fukuoka…. Still.

He knows he is going to see Kame anyway. It’s not really up for debate in any way.

He sends Kame a reply, pushing back the time by an hour. That will let him leave without anyone wondering where he is going… Not that anyone would demand to know where is going but he isn't quite ready for explanations as he had said he would be looking over the paperwork tonight. Not that people would mind, but he isn't ready for other people’s opinions yet at any rate.

When he plugs the GPS address into the navi system, the drive doesn’t seem to be too long. As he gets closer he realizes that he might have made a mistake… this isn’t a restaurant address, it’s an apartment building. There are restaurants in the area around it though, maybe Kame was intending to meet him here and go somewhere else? 

He pulls the car into the underground car park, only to be stopped by a security guard with white gloves and a tablet computer. He opens his window, and as the security guard approaches, Jin’s phone lights up with a message from Kame and a QR code. He holds up the phone, the guard scans it and then waves him over to the visitor parking. 

Jin waits for the guard to settle back into his station, then checks the message. _‘Sorry, you’ll need this. Floor 22-03._ ” Ooooookay. This is Kame’s apartment then. He hadn’t been expecting that - but maybe he should have? Paparazzi pictures of them having drinks together this month would be worth a fortune… and he definitely doesn't want his next tabloid outing to be about how he encouraged Kame to go solo or something equally ridiculous… 

Jin locks the car, and heads to the elevators, but not before grabbing a bag from the passenger seat.

He has to go through another three layers of security to get to Kame’s floor. The QR code gets him into the parking garage elevator, and into the guest elevators. When he gets to the 22nd floor there is a glass door cutting off access to the hallway, and he rings Kame’s intercom. Kame doesn’t answer the chime, the door just flashes a green light and unlocks, so he walks through and checks the numbers until he finds door number three, last door on the hallway and a corner apartment by the looks of it, which would suit Kame because of the added privacy away from neighbours on either side…

The security ID screen by Kame’s door lights up and Jin can see his own reflection. He waves a little self consciously and asks “Hey?” The door swings open, a Kame attached to the handle, swinging along with it into the hallway. 

“Hey,” Kame replies with a smile. ”Come in!”

Jin steps through the door and Kame doesn’t move out of his way. He just swings backwards with the door as Jin steps past him, so Jin finds himself unexpectedly standing in Kame’s _genkan_ , trying to take off his shoes with a Kamenashi Kazuya plastered to his back.

“You’re here!” Kame chirps and Jin thinks he sounds happy. Which doesn’t explain exactly what’s happening, but hey he can roll with a Kame that is inexplicably happy. 

“I am,” Jin replies and manages to get his left shoe off as Kame clutches his shoulder. “How have you been?” 

“Fine!” Kame chirps again.

Really? “That’s good to hear. How long are you back in the city for?”

“Until tomorrow night.”

Jin get’s his right shoe off, and turns to face Kame, at the same time as Kame apparently decides to step past him into his hallway. As they collide, Kame accidentally dumps the contents of the glass he is holding over Jin and the floor, and Jin flings an arm around Kame’s waist as he stumbles over the step.

The pungent scent of whiskey burns in his nostrils, and answers his question about where the chirpy happy Kame came from.

“Oops.” Kame stares at his floor.

“You started without me,” Jin says.

“You were late.” Kame pouts. Jin stares a little.

“How far into the bottle did you get?”

Kame waves his hand, and luckily this time there is no more alcohol to be lost. “I left you some.”

“That’s good.”

Kame inhales. “You stink now.”

“Thanks.”

“You do.” His nose wrinkles. “I don't like it. Your shirt needs … washing. Take it off, I’ll find you something else to wear.” Kame stumbles, then walks away, colliding gently with both sides of the hallway as he disappears into what Jin assumes is his bedroom. 

Jin puts down his bag, and then pulls his t-shirt over his head. His chest is slightly sticky, so he uses the inside of his t-shirt to scrub at his skin. The floor is shiny, and Jin drops his t-shirt onto the mess, and uses it to mop up the whiskey. 

He hadn’t expected Kame to be … well he’s not drunk exactly, but he’s not exactly sober either. He’s speaking to him which is good? He wanted to see him which is good? He shuffles his feet awkwardly, socks sliding over the floor, checking for any stray drops of whiskey.

“Oh,” Kame stares at him. “You took your shirt off?”

“You told me too?”

Kame tosses a fresh white t-shirt at him, and Jin catches it against his chest. He’s not entirely sure but it looks like Kame is looking at his chest, which is again….not exactly weird but… 

“Put that on, you’re cold.”

Jin pulls it over his head, but doesn’t miss the way Kame’s gaze drops down his torso as he lifts his arms. This one is a lot smaller than this own, he can feel the fabric stretching to pass over his shoulders and biceps. By the time his head is clear of the shirt though, Kame is staring in horror at his now crumpled t-shirt on the floor.

“You used your shirt to clean up?”

“It’s fine,” Jin shrugs. “It needed to be washed anyway.”

“I have cleaning cloths for that,” Kame says, his appalled tone clear. “Cloths meant for cleaning.”

“Don’t stress about it.” Jin bends and grabs the t-shirt. “Can I throw it in your washing machine?”

“Sure. It’s in the bathroom down there.” Kame points further down the hallway, and Jin follows his lead past the living room and kitchen. 

The apartment is huge, but somehow also homey. Kame obviously spends time here and has made the space his own. Although even then there is still a little bit of a show room feel - like a magazine could take a picture and people would say of course Kamenashi lives there. Jin imagines the kitchen is full of gadgets and there is now a wine refrigerator hidden somewhere in there too…

The bathroom is like a mini apartment - cupboards and sinks and shelves with baskets, and it has a small laundry corner with a washing machine and a dryer and Jin throws the t-shirt into the machine, adds detergent and sets it up for the fast cycle.

Kame is waiting for him in the living room, and as Jin sits beside him on the couch, Kame empties the bottle of whiskey into the second glass on the coffee table. Jin quietly notes to himself that Kame’s glass is full again.

“What shall we drink to?” Jin asks.

Kame runs his finger around the rim of his glass, making the crystal sing with a low resonant hum that makes Jin’s stomach feel just a little unsettled.

“World peace?” Jin jokes.

Kame’s gaze shifts back to him, and Jin feels it deep down. “No.” Jin stays quiet, and waits. Finally, Kame’s finger slides off the rim of his glass and into the quiet hush he says, “KAT-TUN.”

“KAT-TUN.” 

The glasses clink together and they drink, no more words being necessary in the moment. The whiskey burns in a very familiar way and Jin doesn’t need to check the label on the bottle to recognize it.

He waits for Kame to speak, but the silence stretches into several minutes, and Kame sits still beside him, not drinking, not speaking, not moving.

Finally Jin can't bear the silence any longer, and searches for a safe reasonable topic. “Good whiskey,” he says and then wants to kick himself for having the idea to speak at all.

It works though. Kame reaches down and picks up the bottle. “I saw you liked it on Instagram.” He spins the bottle on his palm. “It was a good choice.”

“Definitely is when you are in the mood for whiskey.” Jin says carefully, eyeing the spinning bottle.

Kame raises an eyebrow at him. “You do occasionally make good choices.”

Ok landmine warning. Step carefully. “Sometimes.” Jin pauses. “I try.”

Kame snorts. “Try.” Kame puts down the bottle, and lifts his glass. Jin tries not to notice the way he drinks the whiskey, but given the way he gulps it down, it’s hard not to notice.

“It’s not a good choice for getting drunk.”

“Why not?”

“Too expensive.”

“I think I can cope with the cost of a bottle,” Kame says dryly.

“You also don't get to enjoy the taste,” Jin tries valiantly.

“Drink up,” Kame says.

Jin lifts his own glass and sips, but when Kame pokes him, he gulps down a mouthful. This is really not the best way to drink this whiskey.

“Hurry up, I have another bottle to open.”

Hesitating, Jin looks at Kame’s face carefully, looking for a hint. No anger, no outrage, just determination. Determination and a smooth carefully clenched jaw which means that Kame isn't ready to talk yet. 

Ok then. He lifts his glass and takes another mouthful. “What’s the plan?”

“We are getting drunk,” Kame informs him.

“I drove here.”

“You can stay over.”

“I should go home.”

“Why? Do you have someone waiting for you?”

Jin freezes, his mouth dry. “No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Jin drags in a breath as quietly as possible. Ok, so that question might not have been exactly what he thought it might have been then? “I have work in the morning.”

“And I have a flight tomorrow afternoon. That’s why we are getting drunk now. If we get drunk now, we have time to recover before tomorrow.” Kame looks at him like he is stupid, and not for the first time in his life Jin wonders if Kamenashi under the influence is more straightforward with his motivations or just more willing to explain when he thinks Jin isn't being sensible.

“I have a meeting at ten o’clock that I can't miss.”

“You won’t.” Kame nods solemnly. “You’ll be sober by then.”

Jin stretches out his legs. OK then. “Any particular reason why we are getting drunk?”

“Hmmmm,” Kame says, and starts to count off the reasons on his fingers. “KAT-TUN has been put on recharge, you have an album coming out soon and a tour coming up, I have a movie where I play a cop in love with a high school girl which means I get to cut my hair short, Dior invited you to go to a fashion show and not me..”

“Ok, Ok,” Jin laughs. “That’s at least four reasons to get drunk.” They clink their glasses together again, and Kame reaches down beside the couch and comes up with a second bottle of whiskey. 

With refilled glasses, they sit quietly once more, before Jin asks, “Do you want to talk about KAT-TUN?”

“Not really. I feel like that is all I have talked about for months.”

“But…” Jin struggles for the words, he knows it’s important to not mess this one up. “If you want to talk about it, you can. I mean, if you have things you want to say.”

“Like what?”

“Anything? Like if maybe I should have done something different.”

“I thought we were clear on that. You made your choices, I gave my opinion, you did it anyway?”

“Yes but….” Jin eyes the bottle warily.

“Are you scared I am going to hit you over the head with the bottle?” Kame asks.

“Hopefully not?”

Kame sighs. “I’m not going to hit you over the head with the bottle.”

“Good to know.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. This one has nothing to do with you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kame takes a deep breath and another deep mouthful of whiskey. “This one was all me.”

“I thought it was Taguchi.”

“He started it, but I chose the recharge. Nakamaru and Ueda wanted to keep going.”

“I see.” Jin does. It explains a lot.

“I was so tired.”

“I see.”

“We’d fought back from losing members twice already and I didn't see how we could do it again with just the three of us, not while we were still establishing a four member group. We needed time and a plan and they were pushing us into making decisions and it wasn't going to work.” 

“I see.” Jin does, sort of, but there is something missing, something that Kame isn’t telling him yet. “You needed a break.”

“If I could have seen a way for it to work I would have fought for it.”

“I know.”

“They wanted… they wanted to bring in new people.”

“Into KAT-TUN? No.” The wave of possessive jealousy and outrage that hits Jin like a punch to the gut surprises him. He also knows that he no longer has a right to it.

“Nakamaru and Ueda don’t know. Not for sure. There were lots of rumors and I know they heard about them. The company danced around it for a few days, told me I should consider the possibility that maybe there were other company members who could be brought into the group, new people who could help lift our profile.” Kame chugs the rest of his glass, and this time Jin leans forward to top it up. “I told them like hell.”

“Good choice.”

“They said it was that or recharge. I said recharge.”

“Like I said. Good choice.”

“Was it?” Kame says bitterly. “I didn't give Nakamaru or Ueda a choice, I just decided for them.”

“Would letting more people into the group have helped their careers?” Jin asks bluntly. “Yes you may have gotten more members and publicity and they could have spun it in a good direction, but would it have helped either Nakamaru or Ueda?”

“Maybe?”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I don't know what happens to us with the recharge either.”

“You stay with the company, you keep working and maybe you make some decisions about what solo work you want to do. Take a chance on what interests you. Make some of your own choices and have projects that are yours. Forget about it being good for things and do what interests you instead.”

“What if they don’t … bring us … back?”

“Stop.” Jin leans over and briefly presses his finger against Kame’s mouth to shush him. “That’s not entirely up to them or you anymore. You don't know exactly what the future will hold. Maybe you won’t get a new single, maybe they make KAT-TUN into the new stage show, maybe they keep you separate for another few years, maybe in a few weeks they give you a film together, maybe maybe maybe. Whatever happens there are three of you, and every time you do something you are still known as KAT-TUN. KAT-TUN’s Kamenashi Kazuya. It counts.” 

Kame’s hand creeps across the cushion and finds Jin’s. Kame clutches it.

“What if I made the wrong decision?”

“Can you honestly tell me that any other decision would have made you happier?”  
Kame doesn’t answer. He can’t.

“You said it yourself at the last concert. Kamenashi Kazuya. Akanishi Jin. Tanaka Koki. Taguchi Junnosuke. Ueda Tatsuya. Nakamaru Yuichi. We made KAT-TUN.” 

“You watched that?”

“Of course.”

“If they want to bring someone else into KAT-TUN then they need to ask the three of you. Not just you. That’s unfair to all of you. The three of you stayed. The three of you choose.”

“Maybe they wanted me to say yes?”

“Even if they did, it’s not fair for you to have to make the decision.”

“Then how was it fair for me to put us on recharge? Especially when the others wanted to go on?”

“Then why didn't you tell the others about the offer?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.” Jin laces their fingers together. “You didn't tell them because it would have hurt them and disrespected them. It was the best choice you could make from a shitty set of options. You made the choice that kept the group name and bought yourself some time to try and find a good way forward for all of you.” Kame’s shoulders heave as he pulls in a deep breath, and Jin leans over to grip his chin gently and turn his face towards his. “You know how I know that? Do you?” Kame shakes his head, and Jin pinches his chin between his thumb and fingers softly. “They didn't offer you recharge did they? They offered you a complete breakup as the second option. You pushed for a third option, you found the recharge label and got Nakamaru and Ueda to agree and you held the line in public.”

Kame licks his lips and swallows and Jin pats his cheek and pretends he doesn’t see the quick intake of breath and glistening in his eyes. Kame takes another gulp of the whiskey, to give him plausible deniability.

Silence spins between them, but it’s not the uncomfortable kind, it’s the quiet of shared history and hardships and triumphs and the growth to know that sometimes there are only less worse decisions to be made. 

Finally, Kame licks his lips again and asks. “Would you have come back to KAT-TUN if I asked?”

“Kazu. How could I?” Jin takes his own gulp of whiskey, as Kame stoically shakes his head. “If things had gone differently, maybe. I’ve worked really hard to build things on my terms now. To take responsibility for everything. Maybe if there was a way for me to help, then ok maybe. If you are asking about doing it now? No way, the company wouldn’t have allowed it, and the press would have turned on you.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“Yeah, I do. And if it would be unfair for someone else in the company to come into KAT-TUN it’s even more unfair to expect me to be able to come back to the group and go on like nothing had changed? It wouldn't have worked. Maybe if Tanaka and Taguchi had left differently, maybe if the time apart had been shorter, maybe if… to many maybes.”

“We could have tried, Jin.”

“Kazu, don’t forget how it really was at the time. There was a point when you would have swallowed glass rather than offer this to me.” Before Kame can object, Jin continues, “And there would have been a time when I would have laughed in your face and told you that all I ever wanted was to be solo.”

“Maybe I should have hit you in the head with the bottle.”

“Maybe I would have deserved it.”

“I wish things…” Kame stops. Were different? Better? How they used to be? Could be changed? He doesn't really know what to say.

“They can’t be.” Sometimes Jin can still finish his sentences for him, even when Kame himself doesn’t know exactly what he wants to say. 

“I know. It’s just sometimes…” Kame trails off and sips this time. He’s managed to get most of the feelings out, and now he’s not sure what else there is to say.

Jin bumps him with his elbow, and Kame realizes they are still holding hands. “Maybe if you have a twentieth anniversary concert I’ll hide in the back row of Tokyo Dome and make a scene for the press?”

“I don’t think so. If you are going to come to the concert, you get to wait backstage until we decide you can come out and sing.”

“Deal.”

The moment teeters, as both hold their breath, playing it cool but realizing what this promise would mean. Even if no one else ever finds out about it, they will know. Against the odds, they had fought their way back to this point, but this was a new step.

Jin starts to feel uncertain as he waits for Kame to respond. Finally the Kamenashi smirk appears, the one that curves the side of his mouth and he simply says “Deal.”

They clink their glasses together.

**  
With the serious conversation over, their consumption of liquor slows down as they talk about things that normally they only mention in passing. They don’t have a need to get drunk anymore according to Kame, so they settle for pleasantly buzzed. After the usual catch up questions, Jin tells him about the album and how his Audio Fashion concert preparations are going. Using one of Kame’s notebooks, Jin sketches out the opening video for his concert, the outrageous costumes for his dancers, the vivid dreamscape to show creation, how each sense is brought to life and how he is born into the ‘Only Human’ state and start the show.

“So… what are you wearing?” Kame asks, flipping through the notes. “If everyone else has these fantastic elaborate costumes, what are you wearing?”

“Ummm.” Jin flips takes his notes and flips back to the start. “Here it’s like I’m not born yet, like I am waiting to be born.”

“Are you naked?” Kame raises an eyebrow.

“Probably,” Jin mutters.

“You are going to be naked? You?”

“It’s the concept.” Jin shifts uneasily. “I’m being born.”

“You hide behind sunglasses and layers of clothes and t-shirts big enough to fit three people but you are now fine with being naked in a movie?”

“I’ve done nudity before! I did ANAN!”

“That was a long time ago. And it took you months to get into shape for it.”

“I’m in shape!”

“Remember the camera adds weight.”

“Fuck you, I am in shape.”

“Well it probably won’t be too bad if you are being born and are all curled up?”

“I. Am. In. Shape.”

“So what happens after you are born? What do you wear then?”

“I walk around in a brown blanket.”

“You are going to walk on stage covered only in a brown blanket? For a concert called Audio Fashion?”

“No, I’m going to….. Shit.”

“You could always get changed on screen?”

“No I want a seamless transition between the video and the first song. I want to merge the video into reality.”

“Then you need a way to move between the blanket and the first song. A bridge.”

Jin stares at his notes. “A bridge…..” He draws a few extra boxes at the end of his storyboard. “That would work…”

“How?”

“Easy.” Jin grins at Kame. “We make a bridge and I walk across it and then there is a mirror and I walk through that and boom, problem solved.”

“How does that help you with your blanket problem?”

“Obviously I walk across the bridge naked.”

“Obviously.”

“Yes. This is perfect.”

“You are going to have footage of you walking around naked, on a big screen before your concert, and then it’s going to end up on DVD. You. Akanishi Jin.”

“Why not?”

“The guy who needs to wear sunglasses on stage?”

“That’s different.”

“How?!!?”

“It just is. Look, it’s different.” Jin stands up, and pulls the t-shirt over his head. “I’m in shape now.” He unzips his jeans and with a shimmy drops them and his underwear down over his hips, then steps out of them. “It’ll go like this. Watch.” 

Kame watches as he strides across the room, almost completely naked.

“So, from here I lose the blanket.” 

Jin pretends to push a blanket off his shoulders then struts across the room.

“I cross the bridge.” He stops just in front of Kame and Kame isn’t exactly sure where he should be looking when there is so much on offer. 

“Then I like hit a mirror and in the mirror that’s the first costume.”

Kame swallows. “Do you really want to add a mirror to this scenario? Full frontal nudity?”

“Maybe not.” Jin turns. “Ok so if I keep the camera behind me..” 

He struts back across the room. “Then I get to a wall of light and as I walk through the light I transform into the first costume.” He turns to face Kame. “The camera should probably swing around to the side to show me cross the light though. Otherwise I’ll look like a backwards Sailor Moon.” 

He walks back to Kame’s couch. “What do you think?”

Kame’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, as Jin looks at him quizzically. “If you walk through a wall of light, yeah. That should work.”

“Yeah. I told you I am in shape.”

“You definitely are.”

“I’m buff now.”

“Mmmmm.” Kame nods and then smirks. “Maybe, but the socks are what really makes the image.”

Jin stares at his feet.

“Very sexy,” Kame says.

Jin glares at him.

“Sex bomb sexy.”

Jin carefully bends down and yanks the socks away. “I’ll give you sex bomb sexy.” Without warning he lunges at Kame to rub his socks in Kame’s smug face.

“Oi!” Jin has the advantage of surprise so he does manage to briefly pin Kame back against the couch and Kame does have a sock rubbed against his neck while he protests. “No socks!”

Jin laughs at him and scrubs the sock harder against his neck, and without thinking about it too much Kame grabs Jin by the hips and tries to topple him onto the couch beside him. Jin’s skin is warm and smooth underneath his fingers and Kame realizes he has nothing to grip and Jin is wriggling a lot to try and keep out of his reach.

Kame changes his mind and decides his only option is to play dirty, and shifts his attention from Jin’s hip bones to his collar bones.

Jin hollers like he is trying to kill him, and scrambles away but Kame tackles him and manages to pin him flat on the couch, the cushions giving way underneath their combined weight.

Jin swears at him, and tries to push him off, but Kame settles himself more firmly, thighs gripping Jin’s hips, Jin’s right hand is caught between the couch cushions and Jin’s left arm is held firmly above his head by Kame’s pitching arm, which is deceptively stronger than Jin remembers.

Then he sees it. The glee in Kame’s eyes. Hell no.

“Don’t you dare.”

Kame’s smirk grows.

“Kame. No.”

Kame’s left hand curls into a claw and he wiggles his fingers.

“Don’t you dare.”

Kame grins and drums his fingers on Jin’s bare shoulder.

“No no no no no no no.”

Kame bends closer and closer, his chest pressing down onto Jin’s and his breath is warm on Jin’s skin as it passes over his throat. His fingers drum the air just over Jin’s collarbones, and just the change in air pressure is enough to cause Jin to twist and beg.

Kame sinks down further and Jin freezes underneath him, every muscle tense and every nerve screaming at him in anticipation as Kame’s lips almost graze his skin, and Jin can feel him waiting there, smirking, hovering in anticipation and then…Kame huffs warm air over his collarbones and Jin groans and rocks desperately underneath him.“You mother fucker.” Jin bucks again under him, his breathing ragged as he waits for Kame to actually touch him. “Don’t you dare.”

A smirk and a small steady exhale stream of air that’s not quite heavy enough to trigger his reaction, and not light enough to have no reaction, it’s just winding Jin tighter and tighter, and then Kame thrusts himself forward, just far enough so he can look down into Jin’s eyes.

Jin pants as he moves, and Kame realizes that Jin’s eyes are heavy lidded and dark with arousal, cheeks flushed and body tight. His hand strokes gently over Jin’s warm cheek, and Jin bites his lip.

Kame licks his lips, his old unconscious giveaway reflex, and Jin lifts his head as far as he can, just far enough to graze Kame’s mouth with his own.

Kame freezes then lets go of Jin’s hand so he can cradle his head and kiss him properly.

It’s not gentle, and it’s not sure, but it’s solid and hot and passionate. Jin’s fingers slide into Kame’s hair, fisting gently as Kame quivers in his grasp, then licks along the top of his bottom lip, and Jin opens his mouth.

Kame delves into him, and Jin answers, the connection between them burning with the suppressed desires of years. This is a dance that seems made for them to do together, the give and take of heat and passion. Deep kisses that drag them closer together.  
Finally they break apart, not far, breathless and flushed and incredibly aware of each other. 

“Well I suppose that was bound to happen,” Kame murmurs against Jin’s jaw.

“Why?” Jin asks quietly, not moving.

“You took your clothes off.”

“I was showing you my concert intro.”

“True.” Kame nips gently at Jin’s chin, causing him to arch. “Maybe it was your sexy socks to blame.”

“Well it definitely wasn’t your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Kame sits back on his heels, keeping an eye on Jin’s face trying to puzzle out his meaning.

“You look like you've been caught in a typhoon.” Jin states smugly. “It’s just the right length to hold onto.”

“Don’t get attached,” Kame warns. “I have to cut it really short to play the police officer.”

“Ok,” Jin says dully and quietly, and the shift in tone makes Kame’s nerves scream to red alert. “I won't get attached.”

“I said don’t get attached to my hair.” Kame presses his palms down firmly on Jin’s shoulders, and then pulls them slowly, determinedly, mindfully, down his chest, holding Jin’s gaze, smiling down at Jin as his fingers skid over warm skin, curves of muscles and lingering over his nipples. “Only my hair.” Kame rocks his hips, dragging a moan past Jin’s lips. “You can get attached to the rest of me.” 

Kame slides himself backwards, moving down Jin’s legs, and managing not to laugh at expression on Jin’s face as he suddenly realizes what Kame’s plan is. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Kame settles himself comfortably between Jin’s legs, his thumbs rubbing over his hipbones. “Does it feel like I’m not sure?” His right hand closes around Jin’s cock, firmly stroking down to the base. “OK?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” Kame strokes him, thumb rolling gently over the tip, then bends and swallows him down, hot wet heat as far down as he can manage.

Jin arches off the couch, hands reaching for Kame’s head, and his fingers anchor themselves in Kame’s hair. Jin can feel Kame’s amusement, can feel his tongue and mouth, the way it curves and moves and oh god it’s good.

Kame moves steadily, and Jin is wound so tight he can’t last forever. Every inch of his skin is exposed, he feels like every inch of him is under Kame or on display for Kame and Kame’s mouth is so so good, that he can’t help it. 

“I”m close,” he groans, warns, pleads, and Kame runs his thumb hard and fast along the underside of his cock.

“Come,” he urges. “Jin, come.”

Jin lets it sweep through him, feels Kame staying with him through it, holding him until the end. When he opens his eyes, Kame is looking at him with such a smug little smile that he wants to wipe it off his face, but that would require moving and he really isn't sure that’s possible.

“Good?” Kame finally asks, when Jin still hasn’t managed to speak.

Jin nods.

“Good.”

Jin tries to sit up, and Kame helps by getting off his legs, turning to sit on the couch and give him room to move. Jin manages to pull himself up, eyes bright and he smiles at Kame, a smile that has a hint of predatory anticipation and tongue. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

Kame looks down. “I certainly am.” He pulls off his t-shirt.

Jin rubs his thumb over Kame’s puffy lower lip, then leans in to press open mouthed kisses against his throat and down his chest. Kame shifts, hips rocking as Jin dips his tongue into his belly button, and opens his trousers. 

Kame hisses as Jin’s hand slides into his underwear. “It’s been a while.” 

Jin’s fingers close around Kame, his fist cradling his dick, and then he starts to move, just a little at first, a gentle slide and Kame rocks his hips forward with a groan.

“Easy,” Jin says, “easy.” Kame turns into his side, and Jin wraps his arm around his shoulders. Kame’s head finds Jin’s shoulder and his face turns into the crook of his neck, warm skin and Jin’s scent flooding his senses as Jin’s hand moves easily on him. “You’re really hard.”

“Why wouldn't I be?” he mutters.

“No complaints from me.” Jin strokes a little bit faster and Kame sucks in a breath. “You are so hot.” Kame twitches, and Jin grips him more firmly. “I can’t wait to taste you. It’s going to be so good.” Jin picks up his pace, kame rocks his hips forward again and again. “Kazuya.” His hand slides, strong and sure along Kame’s dick. “So good Kazuya.”

Kazuya groans, and clutches Jin as he comes. Dear god, he didn't even make it out of his underwear.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jin says, amused and just a little bit smug, and Kame groans again as he realized he said that out loud.

They cuddle together on the couch, letting Kame’s heartbeat calm and Jin’s skin cool, sharing the occasional kiss. The rush of release held them together, neither felt any need to move quickly. At last, Jin suggests that maybe Kame should get out of his pants, and Kame says they should move to his bed.

Kame leads him by hand to his bedroom, pausing only to dump his pants and underwear in the washing machine and set it to run overnight, giving Jin’s t-shirt a chance to be doubly clean. Kame’s bed is big, easily able to accommodate them both. 

“My meeting is at ten,” Jin says, and Kame sets an alarm for 8 am. Jin groans when he sees the time, but Kame pulls him down onto the bed. 

“I’ll need coffee,” Jin warns.

“I’ll make you coffee.”

They sleep together, real sleep that is restful and deep. They aren't wrapped in each others arms, but when the alarm goes off too soon, Kame is sprawled across Jin’s chest and Jin has a firm grip on Kame’s neck, holding his head close to his heart.

True to his word, Kame has coffee ready and waiting when Jin stumbles out of the shower, fully dressed with new socks and underwear from Kame’s supply, and a fresh shirt out of his closet. Jin sits at the kitchen table and when Kame sets the coffee in front of him, he tugs Kame down to press a kiss on his cheek.

Kame sits down beside him, his robe belted firmly around him, but Kame is suddenly very aware of his own lack of underwear. 

“What’s your meeting?” he asks, as Jin sip his coffee.

“Venue confirmation,” Jin answers. “We finalize all the contracts today.”

“You’ll be moving a lot?”“Yeah, I have more concerts scheduled than last year, and I am hoping to maybe add some more.”

“That’s good.” Kame grips his own coffee cup. “I’ll be on location for the next few months.”

Jin meets his gaze. “Will you have your phone?”

“Of course.”

Jin reaches over, and cups Kame’s jaw. “Do you see this as a one time thing?”

Kame pauses, not sure how to answer, and finally goes with brutal honesty. “I don't want it to be, but I understand if you want to keep this as only a one…”

Jin silences him with a kiss. “This is not a one time thing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Ok then.” Kame exhales, and Jin taps him on the nose.

“I’m not a stupid kid anymore Kazu. I promise I won't freak out and run to California the next time you make me hard without trying.” Kame stares at him, but before he can ask if he is bullshitting him or serious, Jin stands and rushes away, calling “wait!” over his shoulder.

When he returns he is holding a Dior bag. “I forgot this last night.” He hands it to Kame, who takes it and stares at it as if he is not quite sure what to do with it. 

“Is this… is this a Christian Dior goodie bag?”

“Yep!” Jin grins at him “I convinced the staff that I had someone who would kill for a goodie bag, and they couldn’t give me a second one, but they managed to secretly double everything they put into mine.”

“You sweet talked the Dior staff?”

“In pursuit of getting you swag, absolutely.”

Kame opens the bag and his eyes light up. Perfume samples, skin care, bags of logo candy, classy black boxes tied with black ribbons. “Thank you.” His fingers itch to start opening boxes, but that can wait until he is alone. Wait, is that a panda? He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small stuffed panda toy.

“I picked that up for you in Hong Kong,” Jin says nonchalantly, betrayed only by the nervous twist of his fingers in the hem of his borrowed shirt. “That and the white box. Happy birthday, sorry it’s late.”

Kame reaches back into the bag and pulls out the box, ripping the red ribbon off to open it. Inside, nestled in a bed of red satin are two shot glasses, engraved with a pattern of turtles marching in a line. He looks up, and finds Jin watching him.

“I know it’s a bit cheesy, but when I saw them I thought of you, and…”

“I love them. Thank you.” Kame lifts them carefully out of the box. “I can’t remember the last time someone gave a me a present.”

Jin looks at him appalled. “What do you mean?”

Kame shrugs. “These days I give presents to other people. I guess I’ve just grown into the _senpai_ role now.”

“Everyone deserves presents,” Jin says, a threat and a promise in his voice. “I’ll give you presents.”

The smile Kame gives him is warm, gentle, and trusting, and Jin feels it all the way down to his toes. “I’ll take them.”

“Good.” Jin checks his watch, wistfully, knowing that he needs to leave but not wanting to go in the slightest. “I need to go.”

“You do,” Kame nods, gentle smile turning into a pout, before he changes back into smooth unflappable Kame. “You can't endanger my access to future Dior goodie bags.”

Kame escorts him to the door, interrupting every few steps with a kiss. The closer they get to the door, the deeper the kisses get and the longer they take. Finally, Jin pins Kame against the door, and puts every ounce of intent and passion into it that he can manage. When he pulls back, Kame has a dazed smile on his face, and his robe has come undone.

“I’ll risk the speeding ticket,” Jin says, and before Kame can ask him what he means, Jin sinks to his knees and pulls Kame’s robe all the way open. Kame’s half hard already, and Jin takes a deep breath. “No rush.” He leans in and swipes his tongue over the tip of Kame’s dick.

Kame’s hands curl against the door, finger tips scrabbling for hold, as he looks down. Jin grins up at him, and then deliberately leans forward and licks again, slowly over his tip. Maintaining eye contact, he swirls his tongue gently, lapping in small circles as Kame grows harder and harder. Jin pulls back, blows gently on Kame’s wet skin. “Ok?” he asks.

“Yes,” Kame rasps.

“Only ok?” Jin leans forward and blows again, just a little harder.

“Great,” Kame manages.

Jin pouts just a little bit, drawing Kame’s attention to his bottom lip, and then gives him a sly smile. “I’m aiming for outstanding.” He leans in, grasps Kame firmly in his hand, lifts and this time licks a straight line from his balls to his tip. Kame’s knees give just a little, and Jin uses his free hand to hold his hip against the door. “Not yet,” he scolds. He repeats the lick, this time dragging his tongue more slowly so it seems to catch more easily on Kame’s skin and by the end Kame’s hands are in Jin’s hair and his fingers are clutching madly.

Jin presses a teasing kiss to the tip, now wet from his own tongue. Then places Kame’s dick between his lips and slides down, cheeks hollowing and tongue curling around the length.

Kame decides he really can't talk anymore, and concentrates on trying not to fall on Jin, and keeping his eyes open because he doesn’t want to miss a moment.

Kame’s hard, and Jin slides easily now, he’s got a rhythm that works easily enough, rocking his body back and forth as his mouth moves, taking the chance to speed up a bit when Kame’s hands start clutching at his hair in rhythm with his movements. When Kame can't bite back the groan anymore, Jin slips to the side changing direction so Kame can’t anticipate anymore which part to concentrate on. Jin switches it up a bit, licks, kisses, even a quick gentle nip, and only stops when Kame in turn begs him for more.

“Ready to work with me?” Jin checks, Kame’s eyes are only half open now and his legs don't look entirely steady. Kame nods a bit hazily. “Ok then, move your hips.” 

Kame’s eyes snap open as Jin slides himself forward, taking in as much as he can, lips tight around his dick. Kame’s hips rock in response, and Jin pulls him closer by the hips, looking up at him.

Kame rocks forward and Jin clutches his hip bones, thumbs drumming an encouraging beat. He rocks again, and Jin gives just enough to keep it warm and tight, and then Kame thrusts, and the drumming thumbs become a signal for him to move as fast as he can. Kame moves, fucking Jin’s mouth, feeling Jin take it for him, move with him, holding him fast and finally Jin pushes down on his hips, the beat stopping, and while the blood thunders in his veins, Kame lets himself go.

The air in the hallway is still around them, quiet except for the rasp of Jin’s breathing and the silk of Kame’s fingers sliding through his sweat dampened hair, the only movement he is capable of as the rush of his high leaves him feeling boneless, slumped against the door.

Jin pulls away, rocking back on his heels. Kame’s hand falls to his side, as Jin looks up at him, eyes questioning. Realizing the state Kame is in, a little smile curves his lips, a mixture of pride, possessiveness and smugness. It spurs Kame on enough to lean forward, hands cupping that jaw, thumbs sliding over his ears, and he tugs him upwards, to lean on him.

The small smile grows larger as Jin settles on him, gazes locked and Kame swipes his right thumb over Jin’s swollen bottom lip. "I guess deep down I knew this was bound to happen someday.”

Jin nuzzles behind Kame’s ear, his breathing still hard. “Bound to happen again now. And more.”

Kame shivers at Jin’s words and the way his tongue is now tasting his neck. Jin works his way down Kame’s neck and then across his cheek, and finally lands on his mouth. Sweet and gentle suits them just as much as hard and fast it seems. Kame tugs gently on Jin’s lower lip with his teeth, and Jin starts.

“Too soon?” Jin nods, and Kame smiles. “You worked hard for it.”

“That’s why it’s called a job.”

“True. And you did a great one.” Kame takes the moment to savor it, remember how every inch of him feels, where Jin presses against him and how they are close right now. For as long as he can. Until the next time.

“I need to go.” Jin says finally, but doesn’t move.

“You do.”

“…”

“What?”

“Don’t want to.”

“Me either.” Kame pats his cheek then squeezes out from under him. “No choice though.”

As Jin turns, Kame starts to laugh. “Now you look like the typhoon guy.”

Jin’s self consciously pats his hair. “I have a cap in the car, it will be fine.”

Kame reaches up and pushes curls back behind his ears, smoothing it back as far as he can. “Yeah a cap will do, but make sure you don’t take it off.”

“I can manage that.”

“You need to go.”

“I do.”

“First step is shoes.”

“Fine.” Jin humphs and gets his shoes on. “You know it might be easier for me to leave if you close that robe.”

Kame flushes just a little, and laughs, and belts the robe. “Better?”

“Yes.” Jin pauses, his hand on the door knob. “No. Come kiss me goodbye.”

“I can do that.” Kame steps forward and loops his arms around Jin’s neck dragging his head down. He closes his eyes as Jin takes control of the kiss, kissing him deeply and with a promise that next time he sees him things will be even better. It’s a little bit longer than Kame was anticipating but he’s happy if Jin leaves him breathless, spent and naked in his hallway. 

“Call me,” Jin says, his forehead against his. “Promise.”

“I will.”

Jin opens the door and Kame moves to follow him out the door to the elevator.

“You should probably stay there. The security guard would definitely sell that footage.”

Kame looks down and realizes he is physically as well as metaphorically naked, Jin has stripped him out of his bathrobe while he was distracted by he kiss. “Give that back.”

“No chance. Now you have to call me.”

“I already promised.”

“I’m taking it as a souvenir.” Jin smirks. “You can chase me to my car if you want, but it’s coming with me.”

“Take it. I’ll hold your t-shirt as ransom.”

“I really have to go.”

“Yes.”

“Then…” Jin holds the door open just enough for him him to slip through. “Take care, Kazu.”

“See you soon, Jin.”

Jin grins at him, and closes the door.

Kame takes a moment to lean against the door, then runs to get his phone.

Downstairs, Jin’s phone beeps. A message form Kazuya. _‘You’ll need this to get out. Don’t lose it, it’s my second allowed parking code.’_

 _‘Eventually the guards will know my car.’_

Kame hesitates and wonders if it’s too soon to send the turtle holding the heart stamp. He smiles when two seconds later, Jin sends him the same stamp along with a message.

_‘Definitely bound to happen.’_


End file.
